The Long And Winding Road
by TeddyLupinTonks
Summary: Remus&Tonks SPOILER Una intromisión a la intimidad de mi pareja favorita. Tercer capitulo  mis desvarios. Reviews Please.MMM...Tuve un problemacon el chap, pero creo que ahora si esta...
1. The Long And Windig Road

**D**isclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, al menos legalmente. Pero en mi corazón, son todos míos. (Y de miles más "Out There")

Dedicatoria: Para mi licántropo personal, que nunca lo leerá, pero aún así… "Sea feliz"

"**E**L rey a muerto. Larga vida al rey"

"**The Long And Winding Road"**

Prólogo

Como una tonada de rock inglés clásico, de los 60s y 70s. Con un ritmo típico y claramente marcado, familiar, pero al mismo tiempo completamente nuevo y revolucionario. Así era como Nymphadora Tonks sentía que había transcurrido su vida los últimos meses. Como una canción de aquel grupo muggle al que invariablemente relacionaba con Remus Lupin. The Beatles. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una canción de los Beatles.

"_Try to see it my way _

_Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?" _

—Mi vida es una canción de los Beatles— se expresó en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo dices, querida?— le preguntó Molly Weasley amablemente, dejando a un lado su costura.

—Mi vida es una canción de los Beatles— repitió— Ya sabes, aquellos muggles. Es como una tonada continua¿sabes? Ta, ta, tata… —trató de explicarse ante la cara de profunda incomprensión de su interlocutora. — Él no me quiere— dijo al fin, como derrotada.

Molly Weasley lo comprendió todo enseguida-

—Él te quiere— le aseguro— sólo necesita tiempo.

"_While you see it your way _

_Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone _

_We can work it out _

_We can work it out_ "

Remus Lupin había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo entre la compasión y el miedo que su condición despertaba en los demás. Había vivido rechazos y humillaciones, hasta que entró a Hogwarts y conoció a sus mejores amigos. Las cosas cambiaron y él fue feliz por siete largos años luego, todo volvió a cambiar. Su mundo se sacudió y se encontró solo una vez más. Creyó que nunca volvería a encontrarse tan a gusto con alguien y que nadie aceptaría su condición con la misma entusiasta compresión de sus amigos, así que, casi catorce años después, cuando conoció al escándalo multicolor que era Nymphadora Tonks, simplemente de se dejo llevar. Ahora lo lamentaba. Y mucho.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" _

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Bueno. Aquí estoy con un absurdo intento de fic. No espero mucho, la verdad, porque es el primero que escribo de esta pareja, que se ha convertido en mi favorita.

Y aunque me duelan (nos duelan) las muertes… "Larga vida a J.K."

R&R

Please.


	2. We Can Work In Out

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes en mío. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a uno de esos emporios cinematográficos que nunca nos dejan del todo conformes con las películas.

Dedicatorias: Una vez más a mi Licántropo personal, que este lunes volvió al trabajo que no le gusta, para hacer reír a personas que a lo mejor le caen bien. …Y tal vez, a buscar otra metamorfomaga más rosa y menos azul para besar en sus horas libres…y a puerta cerrada.

Capítulo 1: We Can Work It Out

Una vez más, como desde hacía tres semanas, aquella noche Nymphadora no durmió. Se pasó las horas muertas mirando hacia un rayo de luz que, débil, penetraba desde una farola de la calle hasta su habitación a oscuras. Hacia frío, por mas que fuera una noche de primavera. Nymphadora temblaba. Era un temblor ligero y profundo, inmenso, que la envolvía desde lo más inconsolable de sus entrañas, hasta las puntas de sus pies fríos.

"_Try to see it my way_

_Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on? __"_

Recordaba los días, las tardes, las horas, los minutos, las noches… los besos, los suspiros, las manos, los olores, las risas, las lágrimas, los ojos entrecerrados, las motas de polvo, los colores, el tacto y el sabor. El disimulo, la complicidad. Recordaba. Y recordar se convertía en una forma de dolorosa desintoxicación.

Remus le había dicho adiós justo después de un beso que le supo más dulce que cualquier otro que le hubiese dado. Y había dicho que era lo mejor para ella, para los dos, para todos. Pero Remus no se había puesto a pensar en el corazón de Nymphadora. No obstante, para eso existían los recuerdos, para que dejara de doler. Algún día. Y Nymphadora estaba segura de que algún día dejaría de llorar y de recordar y de sufrir. Y de doler.

"_While you see it your way_

_Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone_

_We can work it out_

_We can work it out "_

"Toco tu boca, con mis dedos toco tu boca" decía en voz baja. Y estiraba la mano hacia un hombre imaginario que cubría con su cuerpo masculino y cálido, el suyo, suave y frío. Tal como nunca fue. Y hablaba con la boca contra la almohada, y se mordía los labios de rabia primero y de risa después Y lloraba, con las manos en los ojos, en silencio.

"_Think of what you're saying_

_You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright_

_Think of what I'm saying "_

Nymphadora hablaba, y le contaba a Remus todo lo que no le había dicho, por miedo o por vergüenza, cuando estaban juntos. Le enumeraba sus defectos y le recordaba como amaba el olor de su cuello tibio. Se ponía las manos en lugares que Remus nunca tocó, aunque fueran pocos, y le reclamaba nunca haberla llevado a bailar. Y se reía de los chistes que él le había contado y de la cara que hubiesen puesto sus padres de haberlos visto enlazados en un abrazo.

"_We can work it out and get it straight or say good night_

_We can work it out_

_We can work it out "_

"Cobíjame con tus brazos en esta noche fría" decía de pronto, como recordando involuntariamente. Era su frase favorita, de las muchas que le escribió en cartas que nunca entregó. "Sueña conmigo alguna noche" era otra que nunca le había dicho, y se arrepentía. ¿Soñaría con ella alguna vez, la recordaría por algún tiempo, o la olvidaría pronto?

"_Life is very short and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

_So I will ask you once again "_

En el día, en pleno sol de primavera, cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio o cumplía algún encargo de la Orden, o cuando simplemente, atendiendo a una orden de Dumbledore, se tomaba unas horas de descanso, Nymphadora buscaba en cada rostro que la acompañaba, una señal de aliento, de que no todo estaba perdido y que Remus volvería sano y salvo para estar con ella. O sin ella, pero vivo. Molly, Dumbledore, Arthur, todos ellos, sus amigos, sabían y trataban de distraerla con un nuevo sabor de helado o un descubrimiento en la cocina, o un nuevo artículo de broma en Sortilegios Weasley, cualquier cosa que le recordara que aún podía vivir su vida normalmente, aunque fuera a ratos. Y Nymphadora se dejaba llevar dócilmente y sonriendo, porque de día quería ser la misma Nymphadora de siempre, la que no sufría por un hombre, la que no le había entregado a uno su corazón ni sus colores.

"_Try to see it my way_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

_While you see it your way_

_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long"_

Era por la noche cuando lloraba su pena a solas y era por la noche que se levantaba a leer las cartas escritas pero nunca entregadas. Por las noches escuchaba música bajita, para sentir que no lloraba a solas. Y era cuando leía pasajes de libros que mutuamente se habían recomendado, pasajes que Nymphadora marcaba con una hoja del único árbol bajo el que alguna vez se habían sentado juntos en una tarde que presagiaba lluvia, con la envoltura del chocolate que él le regaló por Navidad, con la fotografía tomada a escondidas o con alguna frase suelta escrita en la orilla de un pergamino cualquier tarde en que Remus la hubiera hecho brillar con la luz de sus besos.

"_We can work it out "_

Tres semanas. Todo había comenzado con un solo día y de pronto ese día se había convertido en tres semanas. Y Nymphadora daba vueltas en su cama, suspirando, recordando y conjurando su dolor, que de tan grande la hacía pensar que nunca concluiría. ¿Y si él no volvía? Las tres semanas se convertirían en un mes, y el mes en meses y los meses tal vez en años. ¿Y Si no regresaba nunca? ¿Si la dejaba sola?

"_We can work it out "_

Pero no. Remus nunca la dejaría sola.

"_Life is very short and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

_So I will ask you once again "_

Ella sabía que dejaría de doler alguna vez y entonces volvería a dormir toda una noche y volvería a soñar y sanaría su corazón. Y ese día sería cuando Nymphadora saliera a la calle y se encontrara a Remus en alguna esquina (como si esta inmensa ciudad fuera un pueblo pequeño, o como si no lo hubiese estado buscando todo el tiempo) y entonces le temblarían las piernas y echaría a correr y terminaría en sus brazos llorando a gritos a plena luz del día, para después levantarse y asegurarse de que nunca más la abandonaría por un absurdo. Por miedos o pecados inventados.

Nymphadora le tomaría de las manos y lo obligaría a mirarla a los ojos y aceptar que ella estaría allí, para siempre, para él. Con él. Exorcizaría sus miedos y le acunaría en su pecho, en su cama, en sus ojos. En su alma.

"_Try to see it my way_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

_While you see it your way_

_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long_

_We can work it out "_

No. Nymphadora Tonks no sería nunca una mujer que se da por vencida.

"_We can work it out "_

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Primer capítulo listo.

Una intromisión a los días más grises de Tonks.

R&R

Please

PD: Mmmmmm…así que así es como se siente quedarse sin universidad un año…Que asco. ¬ ¬

Y pensar que podría estar en alguna clase interesante, como Literatura comparada, Lingüística o Literatura Prehispánica. Sigh


	3. She Loves You

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes son míos. Le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner, que no hace mejor uso de ellos que yo misma. He dicho.

Por cierto…los Beatles tampoco son míos. Que entre unos y otros sería yo la mujer más rica del mundo (Mmm, de hecho, aún no acabo de pagar los zapatos que me compre por catálogo. Y si eso no es una ironía, no sé que podría serlo, la verdad ¬¬)

**Dedicatorias:** Pues, al mismo de siempre. ¡Hay porque no se acabaran las lunas llenas en mi vida! Y, obviamente, a los que me dejaron Review. Gracias.

**Capítulo 2: She Loves You**

Él toma chocolate todas las noches. Caliente y espumoso en las frías y con leche helada en las cálidas. Él piensa que el chocolate compensa un poquito la falta de otras cosas en su vida. El chocolate hace que el cerebro produzca endorfinas y las endorfinas hacen que se sienta feliz y las personas felices no…bueno, no hacen muchas de las cosas que Él sí.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ "

A veces se pregunta si no sería más fácil dejar de sentarse todas las noches frente a un libro, viejo o nuevo, con un vaso de chocolate (a veces frío, a veces caliente) y salir a la calle a caminar, aunque tenga que hacerlo…solo. A Remus no le gusta la soledad, pero tampoco se busca una compañía. No un perro, no un gato, no un amigo, no una amiga, no mamá, no papá. No nadie. La soledad le asusta, sí. Pero la cercanía de otra piel, otro corazón, otra respiración, lo abruman y prefiere encerrarse en su casa, con su chocolate, con sus libros y con las voces de monólogos callados de sus habitantes escandalosos.

"_You think you've lost your love_

_Well I saw her yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say"_

Algunas noches, en su silenciosa y solitaria casa, Él cree escuchar las voces que alguna vez la habitaron. Ecos de su lejana juventud aplastada por el inexorable avance del tiempo. Risas calladas por las lágrimas de algún funesto y (casi) olvidado día. Cuando esta solo (siempre) Remus siente como reptan, por su mente y su mermado espíritu, lejanas voces de locura pertinaz cual si fueran lagartijas de piel rugosa y tornasolada.

"_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad."_

Y aunque a tratado y tratado (¡Merlín sabe cuanto!) de luchar contra sus miedos y sus fantasmas y esos imaginarios pecados que lo acechan en los oscuros rincones, siempre lo gana la soledad. Él nunca pensó en unirse al lado oscuro, pero a veces se pregunta si allí, entre los parias y los exiliados, sus semejantes, no encontraría un poco de atenuante comprensión.

"_She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_And now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind "_

Cuando el día lo encuentra en el sofá y la luz ilumina un poco las sombras de su rostro, Él olvida. Olvida, por un momento, quién es, y en su corazón revolotean un rato las mariposas multicolores que le fascinan, aunque se lo niegue a Él mismo. Pero el sopor desaparece y Remus se espanta con las manos las mariposas y los colores como si fueran nubes que presagian lluvia.

"_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad"_

Hay muchas cosas que Él no puede aceptar. Que prefiere no entender. La compasión que despierta en la gente cuando, de noche, camina por las calles de un Londres oscuro, luciendo un abrigo lleno de remiendos. Que sus mejores amigos lo hayan dejado solo. Que sienta como se hunde en la autocompasión y aún así, aun así, no acepte la mano que le tienden. Aunque esté cálida y prometa un montón de luz al salir del túnel.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And with a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Pero Remus sabe, Él siempre sabe, que las manos que le ofrecen ayuda, la salvación, no son las manos que Él merece. Y espera, porque, después de todo Él aún espera, que otras manos menos peligrosas, menos luminosas, lo ayuden a cruzar la calle, a llegar a la otra acera, donde hay un poco más de luz, pero no la claridad.

"_You know it's up to you_

_I think __it is only fair_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_Apologize to her"_

Él toma chocolate todas las noches. Caliente y espumoso en las frías y con leche helada en las cálidas. Él piensa que el chocolate compensa un poquito la falta de otras cosas en su vida.

"_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad"_

La soledad le asusta, sí. Pero la cercanía de otra piel, otro corazón, otra respiración, lo abruman.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Y la lagartija de rugosa piel, su resquicio de cordura, su preámbulo de locura (¿Quién sabe?) sigue reptando por su piel, deslizándose, agazapándose en los rincones de su desgastado espíritu. A la espera.

"_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Remus no sabe, aún, si espera cazar a la mariposa para devorarla o para resguardarla del viento y los peligros dentro de una vitrina. Lo único que sabe, es que ni la mariposa, ni los colores, ni la luz, merecen ser de Él.

"_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Bien, Segundo capítulo terminado y primera parte concluida. Estos capítulos son el "Pre" vienen por lo menos otros dos del tiempo que estuvieron juntos y luego un "Post", ya saben "Post" que…

Me voy, que mi clase de danza comienza en cinco minutos y si no hago calentamiento se me jalan los músculos y al rato no puedo mover las caderas ni para caminar.

The Hips Don't Lie, je.

R&R

Please.


	4. Hard Day´s Night

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué les digo? No son míos y no creo que lo sean nunca. Tampoco los Beatles… ya quisiera… je.

Gracias a los que m han leído y sobre todo a quienes me dejaron un Review (Ela LoK¡ Gracias)

**Capítulo 3: A Hard Day´s Night **

"_It´s been a hard day´s night"_

Remus cedió. Remus cayó.

"_And I´ve been working like a dog "_

Contra su buen juicio. Contra su sentido común. Completamente seguro de estar arruinándolo todo.

"_It´s been a hard day´s night"_

Pero sintiéndose tremendamente feliz. Más feliz de lo que recordaba ser, o haber sido.

"_I should be sleeping like a log"_

Y aún así, aún así… las dudas lo asaltan. "¿Habré hecho bien¿Le habré arruinado la vida¿Podré hacerla feliz¿Viviremos para conocer un mundo libre de prejuicios¿Dejará de amarme algún día?"

"_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright"_

Remus sabe que estos son días difíciles. Sabe que las noches son aún peores. "¿Sobreviviremos está noche¿Abriré los ojos mañana¿Estará ella aquí, para mí?"

"_You know I work all day_

_To get you money to buy you things"_

Él no es un hombre que crea en los milagros. La vida le había arrebatado tanto, tantas veces y tan de repente. Por eso se pregunta cómo fue qué pasó. ¿Qué hizo para merecer ser rescatado?

"_And it´s worth it just to hear you say_

_You´re gonna give me everything"_

Cuando más viejo, cuando más peligroso, cuando más enfermo y cansado se sentía. Cuando la amplía gama de matices grises que era su vida comenzaba a ponerse más y más oscura. En esos momentos de soledad insoportable, de oscuridad fría, de sombras susurrantes. Llegó ella, justo en medio de aquel pozo húmedo, y le tendió una mano, que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"_So why on earth should I moan?_

_´cos when I get you alone_

_You know I feel okay"_

Pero lo gano su luz, su color, su voz, su candencia, su seguridad, su risa, sus colores, su aroma, su calor. Lo gano ella. Su mariposa, su ángel, su claridad…Su Nymphadora, Su Tonks. Aceptó su mano y le ofreció la suya. Aceptó su ayuda y a cambió le entregó su alma y su vida.

"_When I´m home_

_Everything seems to be right_

_When I´m home_

_Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah"_

Remus Lupin tenía una vida gris, que poco a poco se fue volviendo rosa. Y aunque volvía a casa lleno de miedos y dudas, cuando sentía sus manos alrededor se sus hombros, sus labios sobre los suyos, su calor extendiéndose por su pecho, sus cuerpo caliente, como una acogedora cortina de agua caliente, se estremecía con la certidumbre de que eso, después de todo, tal vez, seguramente, a lo mejor, funcionaba.

"_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_You know I feel alright"_

"¿Habré hecho bien¿Le habré arruinado la vida¿Podré hacerla feliz¿Viviremos para conocer un mundo libre de prejuicios¿Dejará de amarme algún día?" "¿Sobreviviremos está noche¿Abriré los ojos mañana¿Estará ella aquí, para mí?" A lo mejor, estas noches difíciles son sólo el preámbulo de días más felices.

"_When I'm home_

_Everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home_

_Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah"_

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Es la forma en que Remus ve sus días al lado de su querida Tonks. Y también sus tribulaciones al respecto.

Pues ya. Es todo. Tengo yo tantas tribulaciones propias que necesito un pensadero.

Gracias por leer.

R&R

Please.


End file.
